


Groupies

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), F/M, Fights, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Sam and Dean somehow get tickets to a local MMA fight and decide to take you with. Somehow, Sam ends up in the ring!





	Groupies

Sam gripped your hand tightly in excitement as you bobbed your way through the thick crowd. The popcorn in your hand spilled a bit when a guy pushed past you, an inaudible grumble coming from you as you watched the buttery goodness hit the floor. The announcements over the loudspeakers where hardly audible over the loud group of people barreling into the room trying to get the best seats before they were taken. 

Sam and Dean had somehow gotten tickets to a MMA tournament in the town next door to where you had just finished hunting a rugaru. You personally weren't much of a sports fan, but seeing the excitement on your boyfriend's face made you agree to come. So you all packed up and headed over to the show, Sam looking up who was fighting tonight and the two brothers made bets.

So now here you are, your luckily large and strong boyfriend Sam ploughing his way through the crowd with Dean right behind you. There were a few open seats at the top of the bleachers right next to the door so Sam quickly turned up the steps to claim the three spot for you all. With a humph you sit next to Sam, Dean sitting on his other side on the end of the bleachers. 

"You having fun yet?" Sam asks you as he passes you a beer.

"Besides being packed into a room full of sweaty middle aged men and some guy spilling my popcorn, oh yea it's a blast." You stick your tongue out at him and munch on some of your snack.

Sam can't help but laugh at your sass before being pulled over by Dean. You let the boys have their fun as you eye the arena in front of you. Fences standing about 10 feet surround the large octagon, a small door on your side allowing entrance to the cage. The people around you were just as hyped if not more so than the boys, some of them had posters or painted their faces with what you could only assume were someone's signature colors. 

You were about to comment on said face paint when someone dressed in a referee outfit entered the ring. The room went crazy with cheers, making it hard to hear what he was saying.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! We have quite the lineup tonight! We have Crush vs. Jackson, Sierra vs. Rampart, and last but certainly not least Riverdale vs. Freeman! During intermission we will give one brave audience member the chance to take the plunge against our very own resident champion Kingsley herself! Are you ready to watch the fight of your life?" He yelled, the crowd again going wild.

Sam and Dean hollered along, raising their beers in cheers. You finally said what the hell and did the same, Sam smiling at you. The first two entered the ring, the room firing up with screams and the occasional boo. You watched as the match began, Sam and Dean analyizing every movement like they were studying them. They would comment on every hit, something they could have done different or otherwise how the other could have better blocked. They were obviously enjoying themselves, but you were focused on the fight. The way the fighters hopped around the stage almost made you laugh, it looked kind of ridiculous to you, but the reality of this fight is what caught your attention. This wasn't some elabrately coriographed dance, they were seriously fighting.

Sam glanced over at you, a smile playing on his lips when he saw how you were sitting on the edge of your seat and leaned forward with your eyes glued to the ring. "I thought you weren't much of a fan?" He called to you, pulling you from your trance.

"I don't know, you may have changed my mind Winchester." You smirk and peck his lips before turning back to the fight.

The fight ends with Jackson bloody and broken, but victorious. You can tell his nose is probably broken and he is definitely going to have a few bruises. Crush put up a good fight, but in the end surcame to a solid hit to the stomach. Medics jumped into the stage and loaded him up onto a gourney, hauling him past you through the door. It wasn't until you saw him up closer that you realized just how bad of a beating he took. The guy was a mess.

The next fight was just as exciting, their fight almost seemed fake, like one of them was trying to lose. Dean pointed this out then proceeded to tell you how it's actually a thing where trainers will pay off fighters to fail so their guy can make it to the top. Judging by how Sierra botched the fight, he really needed to work on his acting skills.

As the man was removed via gourney, the referee took the stage. "Ladies and gentle men were will now be taking our intermission-" 

You blocked out the announcer as Sam began to stand. "I'm going to get more beer. You want more popcorn (Y/n)?"

You were about to answer when the announcer caught your attention. "You, tall man by the door, you look like a strong guy. Come take a chance in the ring!"

Suddenly a spotlight was shined on him, the color draining from his face for a second. "I, uh, I don't think so." He half shouts half whispers, his nerves obviously taking over.

"Don't be shy, come on!" The announcer called, the crowd cheering as a couple of scantily clad assistants came and grabbed Sam's hands, leading him to the ring.

"Go Sammy!" Dean called with a woop as Sam looked back at you with a 'save me' face. You shrugged with concerned eyes. Even if you wanted to save him there was no way you could.

"What's your name kid?" The referee asked as he set a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam." He smiled nervously as he looked around.

"Sam! Alright Sam, do you have any fighting experience?"

"Uh, a little I guess." He eyed you through the bars, you only offering an apologetic wave in return.

"Awesome! Let's get her out here! Everyone give a big round of applause for Kingsly!" The crowd cheers as a well built woman enters the ring, her arms wrapped in bandages and a guard in her mouth.

"Sup gigantor?" She taunts as she circles around him like a shark.

Sam stays silent, but you see him eyeing her wearily. "Alright Kingsly, this is Sam. He says he has a little fight experience so I want you to go easy." The ref yells to her. "Sam, when you've had enough just say mercy and we stop, got it?" He looks to Sam who silently nods.

You are now sitting on the edge of your seat, hands in front of your mouth in concern. You know Sam can fight, he's got one hell of a swing, but he's never fought professionally. She's been around for a while according to Dean, and she had apparently won a lot of awards and prizefights, so she certainly has more experience fighting in this style.

Sam slides off his jacket and flannel, leaving him in just his t-shirt, a girl somewhere whistling. You roll your eyes, half tempted to yell that he's taken, but you decide to let it pass since it's not like he doesn't deserve it.

The bell rings, indicating the beginning of the match. "I'll take it easy on you since you don't have much experience, don't be afraid to cry for mercy pretty boy, I won't be offended I promise." She smirks as she sashays across the ring.

"I hope you won't be offended if I don't offer the same courtesy." Sam sasses back, a few 'oooooo's' echoing from the crowd.

She laughs and turns to him. "Come on then Sammy boy, let's do this."

"I have a policy not to hit a girl unless she starts it." Sam smirks as he steps around her slightly, quickly looking to you with a smirk. You could see in his eyes he knew what he was doing and you couldn't help the growing grin on your face.

"Such a gentleman. Fine then, be that way." She grins as she moved to kick him, Sam's hands shooting up and catching her foot, pushing her away and throwing her off balence.

Her eyes widen as she catches herself, a small frown on her face. She backs away for a second before jumping back in with a swing of her fist, Sam not quite catching it but he's able to push it to the side and he takes the chance and hits her in the stomach while she's open. A loud gasp echoed across the audience before they fall silent, watching in shock as this random man lands a hit on a celebrated fighter. 

She steps back from him, her hand on her stomach and a frown on her face. "I underestimated you Sasquatch, perhaps I will have to take back going easy." She gasped slightly, obviously Sam hurt her somewhat.

Sam straightened up slightly, a small smirk on his face. You could see the confidence in his eyes, you knew he knew all of her signature moves. He could practically predict every move she made, this was one of the times you were glad he's a total nerd.

"Come on, Sammy! Kick her ass!" You called, Sam looking at you with a grin.

"That your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk, catching Sam's attention. "Good things she's here, she can watch me knock you down a couple inches." 

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she circled him, taking his laughter as a distraction to seeing at him, catching him square in the jaw and sending him back into the fence. You flinch, looking away from the ring for a second with an 'ouch'. You chance a peak at the ring, Sam pulling himself up from the floor while gripping his jaw.

"Wow, the only way you could land a hit was too distract me? Low blow." Sam smirked as he straightened up, many 'oooooo's' coming from the crowd.

"I'm gonna shut that pretty mouth of yours." She growled as she went for him, swinging her leg around to kick him but Sam jumps back just in time. 

She continus her assault, punch, kick, punch, kick, exhausting herself in her anger. Sam dodges most of the attack, taking a few hits here or there resulting in a sore shin and a split lip. After a few moments of dodging Sam saw his opening and swung, landing a hard hit against her jaw. When she tried to hit him back Sam grabs her arm and swings her around so that she is face down on the ground. 

The announcer jumps in, practically in shock of what just happened. "Did you see that?! It was so fast I'm not sure I caught it! This stranger just beat Kingsly in a fair fight!" He grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him from his position on top of her to stand next to him.

You smile and stand clapping and whistling along with the crowd. Kingsly slowly sits up, pushing away the medics that try to help her. Sam extends a hand to her, Kingsly taking it and allowing him to pull her up. She smiles and gives him a pat on the back before whispering something into his ear. He smiles at her with a nod before she walks away, his eyes jumping to you.

You run down the steps, passing Kingsly as you jump into Sam's arms. He grunts a little in pain before laughing as you kiss him, a few woops and catcalls coming from the crowd. 

Dean comes up behind and pats Sam on the shoulder, a huge grin on his face. "Damn Sammy, you did good." 

Sam smiled as you grabbed his things and walked off the stage, Sam motioning for you to follow as he led you and Dean back to where the fighters stayed. Sam slides his flannel back on as he walks in, a few people patting him on the back with a 'good job' as Sam gives them a nervous nod. 

"Sam." A voice calls from across the room.

You all follow the voice to see Kingsly now covered by a jacket and her hair let down from the tight ponytail it was in before. "Kingsly. Hey. Just wanted to say I'm a huge fan of your work, you've been top of the circuit for years." Sam praised.

She smirked "Yea, and a civilian just mopped the floor with me. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?"

"My dad, mostly." Sam looked to Dean who simply nodded, a smile on his face as he looked around.

"Well he did a damn good job with you. Have you ever thought of becoming a fighter?" She sat down on the bench, changing her shoes.

Sam looked to you and smiled, grabbing your hand and weaving his fingers in between yours. "No thanks, I prefer the job I have." 

You cant help but smile at him as you see a small twinkle of happiness in his eye. Kingsly sees the moment you two are having and chuckles, pulling you from the loving gaze you and Sam were sharing.

"Right, uh, this is my girlfriend (y/n) and that is my older brother Dean." Sam watched Dean with a shade of disappointment as he fiddled with a pair of boxing gloves.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where I am. Have a good night guys." She smiles as she passes, waving behind herself as she leaves.

"If you did decide to become a professional fighter, would that make me a groupie?" You ask, earning a laugh from him as he kissed the top of your head.

"Should we go see how this last fight turns out?" You asks as you squeeze Sam's hand.

"Sounds good." Sam smiles as he kisses you before calling to Dean accusingly, making him drop the gloves.

You laugh as Dean quickly picks them up and throws them onto the shelf before leading the way back to the crowd, a few who were sitting near you congratulating Sam on his victory.  
A smile spread across your face as you watched the excitement in Sam's eyes, giving you a small sense of happiness in the pit of your stomach. Here was your boyfriend Sam, happily watching two guys beat each other to a pulp, and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
